Toi, mon coeur, ma vie, mon Jumeau
by LilyRose.C
Summary: Tu feras toujours parti de moi...  UA sur Tokio Hotel


Bonjouuuuuuur, et un nouveau TS. Commençons par les formalités

_Genre: UA  
_

_Rating: T  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à eux-même (sauf "Julien, celui là c'est mon mien xD), la chanson appartient à Barlow Girl (Never Alone). Par contre l'histoire est à moi.  
_

_Avertissements: Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Je veux juste dire que ce TS est dédicacé à une personne très chère à mon cœur...  
_

_Résumé: Tu feras toujours parti de moi...  
_

**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie... Mon Jumeau.**

"_Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau_" est maintenant connecté.

L'androgyne cliqua directement sur l'onglet pour ouvrir la page de conversation.

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Zumeau!

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Tit' cœur!

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Tu vas bien..?

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ ça va et toi..?

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Maintenant oui ^^

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ C'est vrai que tu m'as manqué... une semaine sans te parler... c'est trop...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ oui c'est limite infernal!

Dis... quand est-ce que tu viens en Allemagne..?

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Euh... tu sais ça va être dur là... je viens tout juste de rentrer de France...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Oui je comprends... mais j'aimerai tellement te rencontrer et de savoir enfin à quoi tu ressembles...

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Je sais...mais je ne peux pas laisser Julien seul ...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ oui je comprends... mais toi au moins tu sais comment je suis... moi je sais juste que tu portes des dreads et que tu as un piercing au labret gauche ... mais c'est tout... je voudrai vraiment connaître ton visage... et surtout te serrer dans mes bras...

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Je sais... moi aussi... vraiment... je t'ai enfin trouvé et je veux vraiment qu'on rattrape toutes ces années de passées l'un sans l'autre...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ On est plus en train de se faire du mal qu'autre chose là... .

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Oui effectivement... mais bon faut bien en parler...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Hm...

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Bill...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ ..?

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Fait pas la gueule s'te plaît

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Je ne fais pas la gueule... je suis juste déçu... mais Tom, t'es mon Jumeau... c'est normal que je veuille te rencontrer

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau:**_ Je sais... je suis désolé... mais on se l'est promis... et je compte tenir cette promesse... on a beaucoup de choses à faire avant de mourir... tu te rappelles de notre "pacte"..? XD

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Oh oui comment l'oublier..? XD

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent à discuter jusque très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin... tout dépend du point de vue...

Ces deux personnes ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois et sont pourtant très, voir extrêmement, attachées l'une à l'autre et ne peuvent plus passer une journée sans se parler...

Mais avant tout... je vais vous expliquer ce qui lie ces deux personnes... Ils sont tout simplement jumeaux. Des vrais jumeaux séparés à la naissance, et ce n'est qu'après des années de recherche sur Internet qu'ils se sont enfin retrouvés il y a maintenant 7 mois.

Le seul hic... Bill habite en Allemagne chez ses parents adoptifs alors que Tom habite avec son copain en Espagne. Oui Tom est Bi et l'a avoué à son frère dés leur première discussion. Ils ont parlé ensemble toute la journée, ils ont appris à se connaître, à rattraper, en quelque sorte, les 18 ans qu'ils ont passé loin de l'autre.

Tom a également avoué à Bill que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui et que son enfance a été vraiment très dure mais qu'il a appris à vivre avec, "pas trop le choix" comme il le disait souvent.

Pour en revenir à nos deux Jumeaux, l'androgyne vient tout juste de rentrer des cours et se connecte à MSN pour pouvoir parler avec son frère.

Plus de 2 heures qu'il attend et toujours aucun signe de Tom, ce qui commence à fortement inquiéter Bill, car son frère n'a pas pour habitude de ne pas se connecter sans l'avoir prévenu la veille... C'est vrai que leurs dernières conversations étaient plutôt froides et très brèves, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, du moins selon l'androgyne, bien que ça l'attriste plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il fini par éteindre le PC, se doutant que son frère ne viendrait plus ce soir. Bill se décide donc à aller se coucher, une longue journée l'attend, une journée qu'il espère clôturer avec une longue discussion avec Tom, comme il aime tant le faire.

Une nouvelle fois, Bill se trouve devant son écran d'ordinateur sans aucun signe de son frère... Quatre jours qu'il n'a rien, pas une nouvelle, même son blog n'a pas été mis à jour depuis un moment... Le brun ne tient plus, son inquiétude a atteint la limite, il se décide à laisser un message sur le blog de Tom, en espérant que celui-ci lui réponde assez rapidement, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'il est toujours là, pour lui prouver que tous les films qu'il se fait dans la tête ne sont que pure invention de son imagination... Après avoir rédigé son message, Bill le relit puis l'envoie... Il éteint directement son ordinateur... pourquoi attendre une réponse ce soir après tous ces jours de silence...

Bill rentre enfin chez lui, après une journée qu'il considère comme pire que toutes les autres... des professeurs chiant au possible, un temps à vous faire refriser les cheveux les plus lisses, et le must de tout ça, des mauvaises nouvelles à tout bout de champs... En claire, une journée ou l'on ne souhaite qu'une seule chose c'est disparaître...

Il entre dans sa chambre et se dirige directement sur son lit en soupirant. Il tourne la tête et fixe son ordinateur posé sur le bureau avec réticence... sera-t-il aussi dessus en l'allumant..?

Qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et puis un peu plus ou un peu moins... autant s'achever maintenant...

il décide donc de s'installer à son bureau et d'allumer son PC, se connecte sur MSN et évidemment, Tom n'est pas là... première déception..., il décide donc de se connecter sur le compte de son blog... Un nouveau message... Le cœur de Bill rate un battement et se met aussi tôt accélérer... la peur le prend... Il est vrai qu'il a la preuve qu'il souhaitait, la preuve que certaines choses qu'il s'imaginait étaient fausses mais... qu'allait-il lire dans ce message...

Il fini par cliquer sur le lien du message et commence à le lire les raison du silence de son frère sur MSN... ce qu'il regrette dés les premières lignes... la vie n'aura-t-elle donc jamais décidé de laisser son jumeau tranquille..? Apparemment non... Les larmes montent aux yeux de l'androgyne qui termine tant bien que mal de lire avant d'éclater en sanglot... Son jumeau est à l'hôpital depuis quatre jours à causes de malaises inquiétants, et d'autres raisons beaucoup trop douloureuses à encaisser...

Malgré les larmes qui coules toujours le long de ses joues, il rédige une réponse qu'il envoie directement, il n'a même pas la force de se relire... Il attend encore quelques minutes sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi puis fini par éteindre son PC. Bien sur il pourrait parler à ses amis connectés sur MSN, mais pour leur dire quoi, il n'aurait pas le courage de confier tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur l'état de son frère. Alors il part se coucher sans faire aucun des devoirs qu'il avait, sans même se changer... Ça a, décidément, été la nouvelle de trop... celle qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

Aujourd'hui on est samedi, Bill sait qu'il doit se lever puisqu'il a encore une grosse journée devant lui et surtout que ses parents ont des invités ce midi... Il regarde son PC le regard chargé de larmes... depuis qu'il a répondu au mail de Tom, le jeudi précédent, il n'a aucune nouvelle et son imagination recommence à le torturer de plus belle...

Sans grande conviction il se lève et se prépare pour aller prendre une douche qui le fera peut-être paraître en meilleure forme... peut-être...

Il sort et se dirige dans le salon où se trouve ses parents... et les invités... il ne pensait pas avoir mis autant de temps... décidément, il n'était vraiment pas en état...

**M:** Bill..?

**B:** Oui..?

**M:** ça te dérange pas si Matis dors dans ta chambre cet après midi..?

**B:** euh... bah non, je vais juste sortir mon ordinateur et c'est bon *_tentative de sourire_*

**M:** Merci *_sourire_*

Il remonte donc dans sa chambre débranche son portable et redescend le poser sur la table basse du salon, les autres sont déjà passés dans la salle... Il allume son ordinateur et les rejoint pour plus 1 heure de repas qu'il compte bien écourter...

Seulement une demi heure qu'il est à table et il en a déjà marre... c'est d'un long... et il y a encore le plat de résistance à manger...

Bill est enfin sorti de table, même si les autres y sont toujours, lui ne mangeais plus, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste... Il se place sur le canapé le PC sur les genoux et se connecte sur le compte de son blog... aucun messages... il tente MSN... Tom n'est pas là, mais Julien oui... c'est l'occasion de demander des nouvelles et surtout de se rassurer, enfin il l'espère...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Salut...

_**Julien... if **__**you**__** Leave me...:**_ ça va?

_**Juste toi 3:**_ oui non et toi..?

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ non

_**Juste toi 3**_: ...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...: **_...il est dans le coma

_**Juste toi 3:**_ Oh... oh mon dieu... depuis combien de temps..?

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ presque une journée

_**Juste toi 3:**_ ...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...: **_ils n'ont pas eu le choix, ils ont dû l'anesthésier

_**Juste toi 3:**_ ... je comprends mieux... je... je m'en doutais un peu... par rapport au message qu'il m'a envoyé mais...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ bah... je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit donc...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ en gros... il m'a résumé la situation et... il m'a parlé des conséquences qu'auraient une anesthésie sur lui...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ okay...les médecins, la façon dont ils en parlent ils s'attendent pas à rien...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ ..?

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ ils sont déjà étonnés qu'il ait survécu

_**Juste toi 3:**_ oh... mais les médecins t'ont dit des trucs précis sur son état ou pas..?

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ pas vraiment... juste que c'était surement le fait qu'il tombait trop souvent dans les vapes et que ça a fini par devenir des micro-comas. Mais j'm'en doutais un peu de ça. Je sais pas s'ils savent d'autres trucs, mais j'suis pas de la famille donc ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me le disent...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ je comprends... mais t'es la personne la plus proche de lui... ils devraient te parler de lui...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ possible, mais ils le feront surement pas. Mais y'a sa grand-mère qui va venir comme elle c'est de la famille ils vont surement lui dire s'ils savent d'autres choses...

_**Juste toi 3: **_j'espère... et tu crois qu'elle t'en parlera si les médecins lui en disent plus..?

**Julien... if you Leave me...:** oui sans doute, elle m'aime bien elle...

_**Juste toi 3:**_ tu pourras me tenir au courant..?

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ Bien sur...

_**Juste toi 3**_: Merci beaucoup...

_**Julien... if you Leave me...:**_ De rien...

Bill se déconnecte après lui avoir dit au revoir, repose son portable sur la table et s'effondre sur le canapé... il a enfin la raison... une raison douloureuse... dévastatrice... et il s'en veut... Son jumeau est dans le coma en Espagne alors que lui est en Allemagne à des milliers de kilomètres... son jumeau entre la vie et la mort et il ne peut même pas aller à son chevet...

_Il ne peut rien faire à part ... Attendre..._

... 50...

Pour vous c'est juste un nombre...

Oui, après tout... ce n'est qu'un simple nombre... pourquoi chercher plus loin...

... 50...

Juste un nombre... une simple association de deux simples chiffres qui finalement forment un simple nombre...

Juste un nombre pour n'importe qui...

Mais pas pour Bill... ce ne sont pas juste deux chiffres mis côte à côte par pur coïncidence ou par simple envie d'associer deux chiffre de manière volage...

Oh non, ce ne sont pas que deux simples chiffres hasardeusement réunis ...

Pour lui ces chiffres ont une valeur bien spéciale...

Pour lui c'est un tout... Comme deux être liés par un lien fort et unique... comme des jumeaux... voila tout ce que peux représenter ce malheureux petit nombre à ses yeux...

Un ensemble de chiffres bien douloureux pour l'androgyne... Mais si seulement, ils ne représentaient que cela...

Vous devez vous demander 50 quoi... pourquoi ce nombre en particulier... et bien je vais vous répondre...

50 jours... voila à quoi correspond ce fameux nombre qui tourmente Bill...

Vous me direz, 50 jours, c'est peu dans toute une vie... Et vous n'auriez pas tout à fait tord...

Mais pas pour lui, pas pour Bill...

Oh non pas pour une personne qui a appris qu'il y a de ça 50 jours son jumeau est tombé dans un profond coma…

Pour lui ces misérables petits 50 jours sont une véritable éternité...

Une éternité à attendre…à attendre une bonne nouvelle…une éternité à attendre… qu'il soit à nouveau parmi nous et par dessus tout avec lui…Une éternité à attendre... Rien...

Bill en était épuisé... Ereinté de cette routine qui avait fini par s'installer qui consistait à faire acte de présence en cours, à sauver les apparence au yeux des autres, et à se connecter sur msn et sur son blog en rentrant dans l'espérance d'une nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, concernant son jumeau... laissant même son ordinateur allumé certaines nuits, "au cas où"...

Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait perdre son habitude. Bill se dirige donc vers sa table de nuit et en sort son PC, s'installe sur son lit, pose son portable sur ses genoux l'allume... Il se connecte sur msn... Julien n'est pas en ligne... ce n'est donc pas pour aujourd'hui... il se met finalement hors-ligne, ne voulant pas mentir ENCORE en disant qu'il va bien... Il en avait assez qu'on lui sorte à tout bout de champs que "il va s'en sortir", "il peut encore se réveiller", mais qui étaient toutes ses personnes qui se permettaient de dire toutes ses choses alors qu'elles ne connaissaient pas Tom, qui étaient-elles pour se permettre de lui dire de ne "pas perdre espoir"...

... Espoir...

En voila un bien grand mot... un mot que Bill avait bannit de son vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps...

Car l'espoir... il ne l'avait jamais réellement eu... et ce, depuis le début.

Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites... que c'est cruel de dire ça... mais qui connaît Tom mieux que son propre jumeau..? Qui peut prétendre connaître toute sa vie dans les moindres détails..?

Bill, lui, le peut... à propos de Tout, il sait, et surtout... se souvient... de toutes leurs discussions en pleine nuit... de toutes les larmes qu'il a versé en lisant ce que lui disait son jumeau... Toutes ces journées à espérer le voir connecté sur msn le soir et avoir la preuve qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé...

Tout ceci est gravé au plus profond de lui et ne disparaîtra jamais... Parce que de cette manière, il garde un contacte avec son jumeau, de cette manière, il se souviendra toujours de lui comme quelqu'un qu'il aime plus que tout et qui fera partit de son monde... Quoi qu'il arrive Tom restera toujours présent dans son cœur...

Alors pour lui... l'espoir n'est qu'un sentiment du quel on ne peut se défaire... Mais bien qu'il soit comme une bouée de secours... Il ne fait que de nous rendre aveugle... Celui qui ne se nourrit que d'espoir fini tôt ou tard par mourir de faim... Alors pourquoi espérer si c'est pour être déçu au final et sombrer à son tour pour ne plus jamais revenir..?

Et ça, Bill s'y refuse, il préfère n'avoir aucun espoir dés le départ, que de nourrir un sentiment inutile et destructeur... S'il se permettait d'espérer et que son jumeau ne se réveille pas, il n'y survivrai pas, trop abattue par le chagrin et la douleur d'avoir perdu Tom à jamais.

Mais bien qu'il se borne à ne pas éprouver se sentiment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se connecter TOUS les soirs et d'attendre des nouvelles, comme à cet instant.

Deux heures qu'il est là à attendre que Julien ou Allana (la meilleures amie de Tom) se connectent et lui dise se qu'il en est... Une semaine qu'il n'a eu aucun écho... rien... Et finalement c'est peut-être bien ça le pire... ne pas savoir se qu'il se passe à des milliers des kilomètres de lui. Alors, comme d'habitude, il attend, le cœur battant à chaque fois qu'il entend quelqu'un se connecter sur msn...

La fatigue prend finalement le dessus sur lui, et il s'endore le PC toujours allumer à côté de lui...

7h30... Comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines, le réveil se montre difficile, et c'est mécaniquement, qu'il ferme l'écran de son PC sans l'éteindre... à quoi bon il le rallumera dés qu'il rentrera... Il prend des vêtements propres et part se préparer dans la salle de bain et en ressort "près" 15minutes après, non maquillé et quelque peu coiffé... juste le minimum pour ne pas paraître trop négligé... il repasse par sa chambre prend son sac, ses papiers de voiture et rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine...

**M: Bonjour, bien dormi..?**

**B: J'ai dormi...**

**M: Tu manges un peu avant de partir..?**

**B: Juste un café... j'ai pas faim.**

Après avoir avalé son café, il enfile ses chaussures, prend ses clés de voiture et de maison, embrasse sa mère et sort de la maison pour une longue journée de cours...

Longue, c'était un euphémisme... seulement deux de cours sont passé et Bill en a déjà marre... Les journées lui sont encore plus insupportables que les soirées qu'il passe à attendre... Il en à marre de devoir faire semblant d'aller bien, de sourire à tout va et à tout le monde pour sauver les apparences... Mentir lui pèse de plus en plus...

Il voit sa prof d'éco-droit rentrer...

**B: *voix basse* Et merde, l'aurait pas pû se tuer en tombant dans les escaliers celle là..?**

**L: Bill tu sais très bien que même si elle tombait dans les escaliers, avec les bourrelets qu'elle à, elle n'aurait même pas une égratignure, par contre je paye pas chers de l'état de ceux qui seront sur son passage...**

**B: Léna... je te remercie pour ton soutient, c'est fou ce que je suis rassuré...**

**L: Oh , aller... on l'a que deux heures...**

**B: Mouais, elle est là que depuis 5minutes et c'est déjà beaucoup trop... Elle me gave avec sa voix stridente à passer ses nerfs sur nous... on en a rien à foutre de sa vie bordel... Et merde... voila qu'elle me regarde -'...**

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'est Léna qui se fait interroger... après n'avoir pratiquement rien répondu, la prof décide de s'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre.

**L: Qu'est-ce que je m'en branle de cette merde...**

**B: Lénachou, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour ça..?**

**L: Oh oui pardon mon Billou... je disais donc... Je m'en chatouille gentiment la foufoune...**

**B: . *s'étouffe pour ne pas éclater de rire***

Léna est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et hors du commun... toujours là pour le fait rire...

Après s'être calmé ils replongent tous les deux dans leur précédente occupation... Bill note le cours de temps en temps tout en regardant par la fenêtre et espérant que ces deux heures passent le plus vite possible...

La fin des deux heures sonne enfin, Bill n'attend pas un seconde de plus et sort de la salle avec Léna pour aller à la cantine... Il a beau ne pas avoir faim... s'il ne mange pas , Léna a promis de se charger de son cas... Il prennent leur plateau et s'enfile dans le self, Pouark, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va beaucoup manger, vue la tronche de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette...

Ils partent ensuite s'installer à une table et commencent à manger, doucement...

**L: Tu as des nouvelles..?**

Bill relève vivement la tête.

**B: ... Je... je préfère pas en parler...**

**L: Oh, je vois...**

Léna est bien la seule que Bill à mis au courant pour son frère... mais même avec elle, le sujet de

Tom reste difficile à aborder, pour la simple et bonne raison que contrairement à lui elle y croyait, et le lui répétais à chaque fois qu'il abordaient se sujet...

Après avoir "terminé" de manger ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la sortie, posent leur plateau et retourne dans leur. L'avantage d'être en BTS... pas de changement de salle à chaque cours et salle ouverte toute la journée...

A peine entré dans la salle... direction les ordinateur au fond... Ca aussi était devenu une habitude...

Bill en allume un et ouvre sa session... il ouvre la page internet et sans grand espoir se connecte à son compte Skyrock...

**... 1 nouveau commentaire ...**

**... le blog d'Allana ...**

Le cœur de Bill fait un bond et s'accélère d'un coup... la peur prend possession de lui... Il regarde autours de lui... Léna est restée à leur table et les 3-4 élèves de sa classe présents sont absorbés par leur propre écran d'ordinateur... D'une main tremblante, il clique sur le commentaire pour l'ouvrir... Il finit par rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et parcourt les trois lignes qui sont devant lui...

**B: Lé... Léna... il... MON DIEU... *se lève d'un bon se met devant elle* il est réveillé!**

**L: Oh putain de merde Alléluia! Dieu Existe!**

**B: Je... oh mon dieu... je... *chuchote* 51 jours...**

Oui... 51 jours... et ce n'est que maintenant que Bill laisse enfin ses larmes couler... Des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de joie...

Il retourne devant l'ordinateur et va sur le blog de Tom pour lui laisser un commentaire... le connaissant... il est capable d'aller sur l'ordinateur à peine réveillé de son coma...

Voyant que le blog été mis à jour il n'y a que quelques heure, il va sur la dernière page... Tom a fait un nouvel article...

**B: *petit sourire* irrécupérable ^^**

Mais Bill perd bien vite le sourire au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une boule lui montant dans la gorge... Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'il y a quelques minutes...

_*...Il y a par contre certains passages de ma vie et certaines personnes dont je ne me souviens pas... alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux pour qui c'est le cas...*_

Après avoir fini de lire ces quelques phrases Bill s'efforce de retenir les larmes qui lui montent au yeux, mais des dizaines de questions fusent dans sa tête... dont une qui ne cesse de revenir... Fait-il parti des chose que son jumeau dit avoir oublié..?

Rien que cette idée lui noue l'estomac et il ne peut empêcher une larme de s'échapper... Prenant le peu de courage qu'il a à deux mains, il se décide à laisser un commentaire à Tom ...

_*Hey!_

_je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais c'est pas trop important ^^, ce petit commentaire pour te dire que je suis vraiment soulagé et heureux que tu sois enfin réveiller. roh, vla que je pleure maintenant .._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Bill*_

A peine a t'il validé le commentaire que la sonnerie retentie... séchage en vitesse des yeux, qui malheureusement restent rouge et c'est repartie pour quatre heures de cours... En clair, quatre longues heures de prise de tête, car Bill a beau aimer ses matières... les profs lui sortent mais alors VRAIMENT par les yeux... et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit en état de les supporter...

Enfin le moment de la délivrance! Il dit au revoir à Léna et s'enfui vers sa voiture. Direction la maison, son ordinateur... Il a encore les embouteillages à passer, mais aucune importance, ce soir il n'a plus la peur au ventre en rentrant chez lui, aujourd'hui il sait qu'en se connectant il n'apprendra pas la mort de son jumeau.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il ouvre la porte de chez lui et va dire bonjour à sa mère.

**M : oh toi tu a passé une bonne journée !**

**B : Bah… ça a été, l'autre conne de prof d'éco-droit n'est toujours pas tombée dans les escaliers et fait toujours autant chier son monde, mais bon, il y a certains miracles qui ne se réaliseront jamais…**

**M : rooh, elle est pas si terrible que ça…**

**B : Han ! non mais tu rigole ou quoi.. ? Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas et tu as de la chance, attends, tu te rends compte que...**

Il se met donc à raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces « deux heure de purgatoire » à sa mère… ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé… et ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin ressentir le besoin de le faire !

Après presque une heure à discuter avec sa mère, il fini par remonter dans sa chambre.

Une fois rentré dans celle-ci il ferme la porte derrière lui et allume son ordinateur portable… il espère avoir une réponse de la part de son jumeau… La peur reprend possession de lui… Et si son jumeau ne se souvenait pas de lui.. ? Que ferait-il.. ? Il sait très bien qu'il n'aura pas le droit de lui rappeler certaines chose… la mémoire d'un amnésique doit revenir… on ne doit pas la bousculer… Devra-t-il encore attendre dans l'espoir que Tom se souvienne de lui.. ? Tout en pensant qu'il est possible que cela n'arrive jamais.. ?

Alors que ces questions continuent de tourner et retourner dans sa tête, la page d'accueil de son compte blog s'affiche…

…1 nouveau commentaire…

Il lui a donc répondu… Le cœur de Bill se met à battre à tout rompre

Il clique sur le lien et la page s'ouvre…

_* merci...et oui j'me souviens de toi...j'voulais pas te faire pleurer...dsl ^^'' *_

Il relit plusieurs fois pour en être sur… Il ne l'a pas oublié alors ! Des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux… Trop de bonheur en une journée… ses nerfs lâchent enfin après tout se temps à se retenir de craquer… Alors ça est… son jumeau va bien et se souvient de lui… Il doit répondre à Tom… prendre des nouvelles… des nouvelles concrètes.

_* oh Gott ! Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi… je suis tellement heureux… résultat je pleure encore… mais ça fait tellement du bien !, j'espère que tu vas bien tiens moi au courant, s'il te plaît, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime mon Zumeau ! 3 *_

Commentaire validé… il n'a maintenant plus qu'à attendre… mais ce n'est plus la même attente… Tom, son jumeau, sa moitié, est vivant…

L'espoir de voir son frère renaît dans le cœur de Bill et le réchauffe entièrement…

Il prend son portable qui est dans la poche de sa veste qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps d'enlevé et appelle Léna…

**B : Léna ! il ne m'a pas oublié ! il se souvient de moi !**

**L : Quoi.. ? … oh… OH ! Mon dieu Bill ! Je suis vraiment soulagé pour toi ! Comment il va.. ? il t'a dit autre chose.. ?**

**B : Non… juste qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié et qu'il voulait pas me faire pleurer^^ mais je lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles… et surtout qu'il me tienne au courant… j'attends plus que ça réponse…**

**L : Okay, en tout cas, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu n'as pas perdu ton jumeau, et c'est déjà formidable !**

**B : Oui^^ oh ! il vient de se connecter à MSN ! Gott ! je… je vais te laisser okay.. ? Je te raconterai tout demain^^ Bisouuuus !**

**L : Pas de soucis ! Bisous j't'aime fort mon Billou !**

Bill raccroche et ouvre la fenêtre de conversation de Tom…

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là…: **__Zumeau !_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__Hey… ça va.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__euh… bah moi oui… et toi.. ?_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__genre_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__okay… question inutile en gros_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__c'est as inutile, disons que je vais bien et que ça pourrait être pire… mais j'ai mal partout en haut du bassin et je m'emmerde intense_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__ah… en haut du bassin… pas en bas.. ?_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__non je ne sens plus mes jambes…_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__Qu… quoi.. ? O.O_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau :**__ bah… le médecin (connard au passage) dit que c'est à cause du coma et puis j'ai aussi de la rééducation pour ma main, elle est paralysée mais pas tout le temps, c'est pour ça la rééduc'_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__oh…_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__heureusement j'ai encore la gauche… -'_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là:**__…_

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__Hey, dis-moi quelque chose…_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__Bah… je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait _

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__bah invente ^^_

_**Juste toi 3, enfin là: **__t'es marrant toi _

_**Toi, mon cœur, ma vie...mon Jumeau : **__héhé je sais =D_

…

Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Tom est sorti de son coma et que tout les soirs Bill parle avec lui que se soit sur MSN ou par commentaire interposés sur sky'…

Mais… Bill ressent toujours un pincement lors que leur conversation, mais n'en parle pas à son jumeau… et si il le prenait mal.. ?

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ kikoooo !_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ hey ! ça va.. ?_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ bah… comme d'hab_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ ouai… question encore une fois idiote ^^_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ dis-moi quelque chose… ça fait plus de 20 minutes qu'on est là… et on se parle pas…_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ je… je sais pas quoi dire… pose moi des questions_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ euh…. C'est quoi ton dessert préféré.. ? =D_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ lol hum… le fondant au chocolat xD… toi.. ?_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ la crème glacééééééé lool_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ c'est moi ou on se parle presque plus.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ … ce n'est pas toi…_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ okay… pourquoi.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ Je sais pas… et ça me rend triste…_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ ouais… moi aussi… on dirait qu'il s'est passé un truc…_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ hum… ='(_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ pleur pas é_è_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi…:**__ oui mais... ça coule tout seul... parce que... ça ma manque nos convo qui servent à rien qui n'ont aucun sens… ça me rend triste de me dire qu'il y a comme un truc qui est mort entre nous…_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__ça me manque aussi… mais…_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi… :**__ mais… c'est plus du tout comme avant…_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ oui… et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute… _

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi… :** quoi.. ? mais non pourquoi.. ?_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :** je sais pas...avant on disait n'importe quoi, et ensuite j'ai été dans le coma, et là on se parle plus... et… c'est moi qui ai oublié des trucs… je… sais qui tu es, surtout pour moi… mais… c'est plus comme avant, comme tu dis_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi… :**__ mais… je… c'est pas de ta faute !_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ peut-être…_

_**Juste toi 3, pourquoi… :**__ t'as pas à croire que c'est de ta faute_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ hum… je… je dois y aller *HUGBYE*_

_Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes est maintenant hors-ligne_

**B : Et bien… au revoir… **

Il l'a finalement eu cette discussion avec Tom… celle qu'il redoutait le plus, ou ces peurs se verraient confirmées… Malgré tout il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rassurer son jumeau, pour lui il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable… Il traverse déjà assez de chose à ses yeux, autant minimiser le plus possible les conséquences que peuvent avoir son amnésie. Mais… c'était bien ça, son frère ne le voit plus comme avant… et même s'il s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître à son jumeau… il en souffre…

Bill a le regard dans le vide… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent et se remplisse de larmes… et si il l'avait oublié… oublier ce lien si fort qui existait entre eux.. ? A cette pensée le Bill a l'impression que son cœur se fait piétiner… il a mal… bien plus que lorsque qu'il parlait avec Tom…

Ses sanglots redoublent, et il fini par se lever et aller se recroqueviller sur son lit…

7h30…

Réveil difficile… les 3 heures qu'il a dormi ne lui suffisent vraiment pas… surtout lui qui a l'habitude d'avoir le comportement d'un animal en hibernation… Alors comme d'habitude il se lève et part se préparer dans la salle de bain… après ça passage rapide dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour à sa mère et prendre son café, puis enfile ses chaussures, prend les clé de sa voiture et quitte sa maison pour une journée de cours…

**L : Bill ! **

**B : Coucou…**

**L : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as.. ?**

**B : oh, juste vraiment pas assez dormi…**

**L : ***le fixe*** Bill… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ?**

**B : Je… il m'a oublié… **

**L : mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes.. ? Tu m'as dit qu'il se souvenait de toi… je comprends pas tout là…**

**B : Oui… il se souvient de moi… mais… comment dire… il a remarqué qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas… ***plus bas*** c'était pas bien difficile… enfin… après il m'a dit qu'il avait oublier certaines choses, moi il sait qui je suis pour lui… mais… je crois que ce qu'il a oublié c'est toute la complicité qu'il y avait entre nous et surement aussi notre lien… et c'est comme si finalement il m'avait oublié… parce que c'était TOUT, ça nous représentait tous les deux… et… ça fait tellement mal…**

**L : oh… Bill… je suis vraiment désolée… mais… ça reviendra… avec le temps… il finira bien par s'en souvenir… hey, regardes-moi… vous êtes jumeau après tout… et, il se souvient de toi, c'est que quelque part tu est toujours dans son cœur… il ne peut pas t'oublié, même si tu l'as retrouver il n'y a que quelques temps… un lien comme le votre ne peut pas se briser… aller, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît… soit patient… ne baisse pas les bras, mais si je sais que c'est dur…**

**B :… oui je sais, je ne baisse pas les bras mais… c'est dur, tellement dur… alors je craque, j'en peux plus…**

**L : Je sais… mais tu as déjà attendu longtemps pour qu'il se réveille… tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser tomber maintenant… même si tu en doute… ce lien reviendra…**

**B : Merci…**

Léna ne lui répond pas mais le serre dans ses bras et lui fait un clin d'œil en se séparant de lui…

Ils finissent par rentrer dans l'établissement, et dans leur salle de cours…

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… :**__ hey !_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ salut, ça va.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… :**__ moui et toi..?_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ je m'emmerde -'_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… :**__ oh… pas cool_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ non… pourquoi moui.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__je suis fatigué_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__bah faut dormir la nuit_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__je sais, j'ai du mal et puis les journées avec les profs… c'est horriblement épuisant surtout certains qui sont vraiment… comment dire… CONS ._

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__mouarf je compatie _

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__merci_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__de rien_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__dis… je peux te pauser une question.. ? _

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__euh ouais…_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__t'es toujours à l'hôpital.. ?__(désolée... je suis trop curieux, si tu veux pas répondre c'est pas grave )_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__ouais j'suis a l'hôpital, officiellement je sors le 3 janvier (depuis quand je répond pas a tes questions.. ?O.o)_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__okay (euh... je sais pas, mais on sait jamais)_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes :**__ je re okay.. ?_

_**Juste toi 3, Finally you forget me… : **__euh… bah moi je dois y aller Bisous !_

_**Tom, les vrais anges n'ont pas besoins d'ailes : **__Okay Bye *HUGBYE*_

Bill se déconnecte et éteint son pc, se met en pyjama et va directement se coucher… cette situation avec Tom l'épuise de plus en plus… non il ne baisse pas les bras… il ne veut pas le perdre définitivement, alors il est patient… De temps certaines choses comme les conversations on ne peut plus « débiles et délurées » reviennent et dans ces moment là, il se sent tellement bien, il en vient même à oublier ce qu'il se passe… ils ne sont pas encore fréquents, mais il y croit…

Il prend son Mp3 sur sa table de nuit et le met en marche… toujours la même _**Chanson**_ qu'il écoute en boucle depuis 2 semaines maintenant…

Elle lui fait tellement penser à son jumeau… à ce qu'il ressent ces derniers temps… et elle est aussi tellement belle… alors comme tous les soirs, il se met à la fredonner jusqu'à s'endormir

_I waited for you today _

_Je t'ai attendu aujourd'hui  
But you didn't show  
Mais tu ne t'es pas montré_

_No no no  
non non non_

_I needed you today  
j'ai eu besoin de toi aujourd'hui_

_So where did you go?  
Alors où es-tu allé ?_

_You told me to call  
Tu m'as dit d'appeler_

_Said you'd be there  
Dit que tu avais été là_

_And though I haven't seen You  
Et bien je ne t'ai pas vue_

_Are you still there? _

_Es-tu toujours là ?_

_I cried out with no reply  
J'ai crié sans réponse_

_And I can't feel You by my side  
Et je ne peux pas te sentir à mes côtés_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Alors je m'accrocherai à ce que je sais_

_You're here, and I'm never alone  
Tu es ici, et je ne suis jamais seule_

_And though I cannot see You  
Et bien que je ne peux pas te voir_

_And I can't explain why  
Et je ne peus expliquer pourquoi_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance  
Cette assurance profonde, si profonde_

_You've placed in my life  
Que tu as mis dans ma vie_

_We cannot separate  
Nous ne pouvons nous séparer_

_'Cause You're part of me  
Parce que tu fais partie de moi_

_And though You're invisible  
Et bien bien que tu sois invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen  
Je ferai confiance à l'invisible_

_I cried out with no reply  
J'ai crié sans réponse_

_And I can't feel You by my side  
Et je ne peux pas te sentir à mes côtés_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Alors je m'accrocherai à ce que je sais_

_You're here, and I'm never alone  
Tu es ici, et je ne suis jamais seule_

_We cannot separate  
Nous ne pouvons nous séparer_

_'Cause You're part of me  
Parce que tu fais partie de moi_

_And though You're invisible  
Et bien bien que tu sois invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen  
Je ferai confiance à l'invisible  
_

_I cried out with no reply  
J'ai crié sans réponse_

_And I can't feel You by my side  
Et je ne peux pas te sentir à mes côtés_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Alors je m'accrocherai à ce que je sais_

_You're here, and I'm never alone  
Tu es ici, et je ne suis jamais seule_

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'il s'endore.

8 mois… Ça faisait 8 mois que Tom était réveillé et que Bill s'efforçait de faire renaître leur complicité… ce lien qui les unissait tant avant le coma de Tom… Et grâce à ça patiente… tout est enfin redevenu comme avant… et les projets abandonnés il y a plus de 8 mois ont refait parti des conversations jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Ce jour tant attendu pour l'un comme pour l'autre… après s'être retrouvé il y a exactement 1 an et 5 mois ils vont enfin se rencontrer… se serré dans les bras…

En attendant, Bill se dirige vers la sortie de l'avion… C'est finalement lui qui a fait le voyage jusqu'en Espagne étant donné qu'il ne préférait pas que Tom prenne l'avion en fauteuil roulant… Le voila dans le Hall de l'aéroport de Barcelone… les gens autour de lui courent vers d'autres, certains se jettent dans les bras de proches, lui tourne la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de voir son frère et Julien… Il stresse… il tourne et retourne la question qu'il veut poser à Tom dans sa tête depuis des heures…

**?: Bill !**

Il sursaute et se retourne pour voir son frère… marcher.. ? vers lui… Toutes ses pensées s'envolent à ce fait…

Il est là… il l'a enfin devant lui et debout… il n'arrive pas encore à y croire… Tom ne le voyant toujours pas avancer vers lui, continue de s'approcher… jusqu'à n'être qu'à un pas de Bill…

**T : Mon dieu Bill…**

**B : Tu… tu marches… **

**T : ***petit rire*** oui… ***le prend enfin dans ses bras et chuchote*** surprise…**

Bill réalise enfin et sert ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau et font en larme…

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes comme ça, ils se détachent enfin et se dirige vers Julien et sortir de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi qui les mènera à Badalona qui se trouve au nord ouest de Barcelone…

**B : Tom…**

**T : Oui.. ?**

**B : Je… je sais que c'est rapide de te… vous** *regarde Julien* **demander ça mais… je… je peut rester.. ? enfin,** *baisse les yeux* **définitivement je veux dire.. ? **

Tom regarde Julien qui lui serre la main avec un sourire et hoche de la tête… Tom se retourne et relève le visage de Bill entièrement rouge…

**T : Bien sur que tu peux rester… ***se penche à son oreille* **tu es **_**mon cœur, ma vie… mon Jumeau…**_

Aloooooooooooooooors..? Review review é_è..?**  
**


End file.
